Power amplifiers (PAs), low-noise amplifiers (LNAs), and switches, such as those used in radio frequency (RF) applications, typically incorporate bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) and, particularly, high performance heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs)). Design modifications to increase the unity short circuit current gain frequency (fT) (i.e., the switching speed) of such transistors can result in corresponding increases in the linearity and gain of the amplifiers. Those skilled in the art will recognize that fT is a function of the device parasitics, including parasitic resistances and parasitic capacitances. For example, the fT of a BJT or HBT can be increased by decreasing the base-emitter capacitance (Cbe) and/or decreasing the emitter resistance (Re) and, as a result, the linearity and gain of amplifiers that incorporate such BJTs or HBTs can be increased. Cbe is often decreased by increasing the separation distance between the base and emitter. Unfortunately, this technique results in a corresponding increase in emitter resistance (Re), which decreases the fT. If the size and, particularly, the width of the BJT or HBT is then increased to lower Re and increase the fT, a corresponding increase in Cbe will occur. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method of forming a transistor structure (e.g., a BJT or HBT structure), which allows for a decrease in the Cbe without causing a corresponding increase in Re or necessitating an increase in device size.